Warriors: The Beginning: Tooth and Claw
by Softfrost
Summary: In the midst of Blue, Spotted, and Lionpaw's apprenticeship, a dark prophecy is cast about a silver cat that shall fight like a StarClan warrior. But how long can ThunderClan wait for the chosen cat? The story behind Bluestar, Spottedleaf and Lionheart.
1. Prolouge: Allegiances and a new Prophecy

Allegiances

**THUNDERCLAN**

**Leader**

**Dewstar**- grayish and white tom with blue eyes

APPRENTICE, SILVERPAW

**Deputy:**

**Tawnyspots**- light brown tom with tawny spots on his back, amber eyes

(APPRENTICE, TIGERPAW)

**Medicine Cat:**

**Whitefrost**- white she-cat with blue eyes

**Warriors:**

**Patchpelt**- small black and white tom

APPRENTICE, WHITEPAW

**Brownfur** (Halftail) - big dark brown tabby tom

**Smallear**- gray tom with very small ears

**Dappletail- **pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a lovely dappled coat, formerly of RiverClan

APPRENTICE, WINGPAW

**Swiftclaw**- light brown tabby tom

APPRENTICE, BLUEPAW

**Thistleclaw- **dark brown tom with lighter flecks

APPRENTICE, SPOTTEDPAW

**Tailfeather- **tortoiseshell tom with little of his tail left

APPRENTICE, REDPAW

**Sandtail**- dark brown tabby she-cat, with one white forepaw

APPRENTICE, LIONPAW

**Stormcloud**- dark gray she-cat

**Graywing (One-eye) -** pale gray she-cat;

**Speckletail- **pale tabby

**Rosetail-** pale ginger she-cat

**Apprentices:**

**Silverpaw- **light gray tom with darker stripes and blue eyes

**Bluepaw- **blue-gray she-cat

**Spottedpaw- **tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

**Whitepaw- **white tom

**Redpaw- **tortoiseshell tom with a ginger tail

**Tigerpaw- **big dark brown tabby tom with long front claws

**Lionpaw- **golden brown tabby tom

**Wingpaw- **pale gray she-cat

**WINDCLAN**

**Leader:**

**Crowstar**- dark tom with amber eyes.

**Deputy:**

**Tall****tail- **a black and white tom with a very long tail.

**Medicine Cat: **

**Blackstripe- **dark brown tabby tom

APPRENTICE, BARKPAW

**Warriors:**

**Smallfoot - **black tom with small paws

APPRENTICE, ONEPAW

**Whitespot****- **black she-cat with a distinctive white spot on her chest

**Chaffinchfeather- **black and white tom

APPRENTICE, TORNPAW

**Lionfur****- **golden brown tabby tom

APPRENTICE, MUDPAW

**Ashfoot- **a gray queen

**Queens:**

**Mosspelt****- **light gray tabby queen; mother of Lionfur's kit (Morningkit + Runningkit)

**Ashfoot- **a gray queen

**SHADOWCLAN**

**Leader: **

**Raggedstar- **battle-scared tom with a mottled pelt

(BROKENPAW)

**Deputy:**

**Snaketooth** – big dark brown tom with huge teeth

**Medicine****Cat: **

**Scarfoot – **light tabby she-cat with amber eyes and a number of scars on her foot

(APPRENTICE, YELLOWFANG)

**Warriors:**

**Nightpelt- **battered black tom

(APPRENTICE, CLAWPAW)

**Blackfoot- **big white tom with black paws

**Silverstripe****- **silver tabby she-cat

(APPRENTICE, WHITEPAW)

**Boulder- **silver tabby tom

**Stumpytail- **brown tabby tom

(APPRENTICE, DARKPAW)

**Brightflower- **white queen with ginger patches

**Queens: **

**Dawncloud- **small tabby queen; mother to be of Nightpelt's kits (Littlekit + Tallkit)

**Elders:**

**Ashfur- **gray tom

**RIVERCLAN**

**Leader: **

**Goldenstar- **gold-brown tabby tom

**Deputy:**

**Crookedjaw- **a huge light colored tabby with a twisted jaw

**Medicine cat:**

**Streamfur**sleek gray tom

(APPRENTICE, MUDPAW)

**Warriors:**

**Loudbelly- **dark brown tom

**Cloudpelt****- **white tom with green eyes

**Creakstone****- **gray she-cat with darker stripes

**Queens:**

**Leopardfur: **unusually spotted golden tabby queen; mother of Crookedjaw's kits (Blackkit+ Silverkit + Dappledkit)

**Graypool- **gray queen with patchy fur and a scarred muzzle; mother of Loudbelly's kits; (Heavykit +Mosskit + Fernkit)

**Disclaimer: **I in no way own the warriors series, or the characters, the plot and idea of going back in time to Bluestar's apprenticeship was mine but that'd be it.

Night lay over the forest. It was quiet, the only sounds coming from the quiet rustling of the leaves as a breeze blew past. The full moon shone above in the sky, moonlight making its way into a den, illuminating the cat inside it and the walls around him, making his grayish-white pelt glow like silver in the night.

The cat was perched up in his mossy bed, his ears pricked. Although his frame was hunched as he lay curled up in his nest his eyes were wide open, their normal color seemingly drowning in moonlight.

He let out a short sigh, playing around with some moss with his claws.

He knew the rest of his clan was fast asleep; he could almost hear their muffled snores and see the steady rise and fall of their bellies as they slept.

The tom gave his chest fur a quick lick, shivering as the cold sweep through his still greenleaf-light pelt. It would be a moon or two before it would be ready to keep out cold like this.

Stretching his long forepaws forward, scraping the ground underneath them with his unsheathed claws, he yawned, realizing it would be best for him to get some sleep, too.

Preparing to tuck his paws underneath his belly he winced as one of his newest wounds stung at the contact with his belly fur.

He still had many wounds to show of the fight with ShadowClan over the border the sunrise before. Whitefrost had applied a plenty of herbs on them, but as he shifted in his mossy bedding he grimaced, and cursed again at the ShadowClan warrior that had inflicted those wounds upon him.

Curling his tail around him he wished for the instant sleep a few poppy seeds would bring him, but he abandoned the thought instantly, Whitefrost couldn't be bothered in the middle of the night only because he couldn't sleep.

Closing his eyes, almost instantly, he felt a strange feeling wash over him, cold and warm at once, and tug at his belly. It stopped, then, and Dewstar drew in a short breath, and he relaxed, the place was familiar to him.

Sighing, he opened his eyes, knowing already what he would find there.

He was no longer in his den, but at Fourtrees, standing on the short grass that had already been stepped on by many generations of warriors.

A warm breeze blew past him, and he closed his eyes, wanting to savor the warmth for when he had to return to his camp.

He was standing in the hollow beneath the Greatrock, a favorite place of his to listen to the Gathering before he had been made deputy and leader after that.

Staring up at the sky, he noticed Silverpelt, closer than ever before, he had the feeling he could touch the stars if leaped high enough.

Turning his eyes back into the clearing, they widened, rather with guarded curiosity than surprise.

A small tabby was sitting in front of him, eyes narrowed in thought.

"Greetings, Dewstar," he mewed, "it's been a long time since I last came to see you."

Dewstar straightened himself up, and began to give himself a through wash, letting the rhythmic strokes of his tongue over his paws soothe him.

"Yes?" he replied, twisting around to remove a piece of moss from his back.

The cat closed his eyes before opening them again.

"The times must be going downhill if clan leaders no longer care what StarClan have to say to them."

Dewstar spit the piece of moss back out, and sat up straight, scorching the cat's tabby pelt as his eyes burned into them, lost in thought.

"The last time you came to see me, you warned me of Tornpelt. Can any cat blame me for not exactly being eager to hear anything from you, again?"

The tabby warrior shrugged. "Still. I remember, when Lionstar was ThunderClan's leader, every sign from StarClan was treated like a gift beyond measures."

Now it was Dewstar's turn to look away.

"The times have changed," he mewed at last.

And uncomfortable thought entered his mind and his fur bristled, as he cautiously asked: "Certainly Tornpelt isn't back, is he?"

The small tabby shook his head, and Dewstar relaxed visibly.

"Well, why have you brought me here, then? StarClan know how I'm supposed to defend my Clan tomorrow if you keep me up all night!"

"You know we would not bring you here without a reason."

Dipping his head, Dewstar mewed eagerly: "Have you come to tell me how we can defeat ShadowClan once and for all? They've been crossing into ThunderClan territory too often for my liking."

The tabby's green eyes burned into Dewstar's. He was unable to read out any of the feelings in them, but he held the gaze, not even twitching a whisker.

The tabby opened his jaws, but the voice coming out him, now, was not the same as before. There was something dark, and mysterious about it, and it seemed to echo across the clearing:

"In the times of tooth and claw, as the Clans threaten to drown in a pool of blood, a silver warrior will come and fight with the power of StarClan."

Dewstar's ears were pricked, now, and he narrowed his eyes, cocking his head slightly.

"Silver..," he murmured, neither to himself, nor to the other tabby.

The tabby's eyes were still big, but he nodded now, and the eeriness had faded out of his voice.

"Indeed, Dewstar. Keep your eyes and ears open, for this will shape the clan for many moons to come."

"In a good way?" Dewstar narrowed his eyes, trying to press more information out of the StarClan warrior.

"Ahh, but Dewstar, you know better than a lot of cats that StarClan do not tell you everything they know word for word."

Dewstar nodded, his tail twitching with annoyance at his own inability to trick his former friend. "Too well."

"It's up to you to find out what my words mean."

Shrugging, Dewstar padded up to him, gave him a quick lick on the head, and mewed, his whiskers twitching with amusement:

"Well, if ShadowClan start throwing rocks at us, next time we meet a patrol of theirs, I'll be sure to think of your prophecy."

The tabby shook his head, his eyes gleaming, with amusement, or annoyance, Dewstar couldn't tell.

"Still haven't changed, eh?"

The tabby blinked at his former denmate, turning around before Dewstar could reply, his tail twitching, and walking away from the hollow, away from Dewstar.

Again, that night, Dewstar felt a sharp tug at his belly, before blackness surrounded him, as his paws seeming to fall into nothingness.

A heartbeat later, he was lying back in his den, the coldness, the moss, the moonlight, all the same.

He drew in a sharp breath, and listened, but nothing had happened here, no cat had stirred, awoken or noticed that he left ThunderClan's hunting grounds for StarClan's for a few heartbeats.

Sighing, he tucked his paws underneath his body, and closed his eyes again, but he could not find any sleep.

The words from the mysterious prophecy kept following him.

_A silver warrior will __come; a silver warrior will come…_


	2. Chapter 1: ThunderClan Nursery

Now, before we start; hi there, all warriors-fans! I'm glad you've made it towards this story, however you might've come across it, and I hope I'll be able to met your expectations. Now, before I really, really start, I'm going to write a summary that's a bit longer than before, because, after all, the little bitty thing wasn't even close to what I wanted to say. So, enjoy! Also, I'd love some reviews, to tell me what I'm doing good- or bad. :)

In the midst of Bluepaw, Spottedpaw, Silverpaw and Lionpaw's apprenticeship, a dark prophecy is cast about a silver cat that shall fight like a StarClan warrior. But dark times are nearing and it seems there is little anything any cat can do about it as all the clans plunge themselves into danger- how long can ThunderClan wait for the prophesized cat?

A story of how the young, full of life Bluekit turned into the noble and wise ThunderClan leader Bluestar, the clumsy, untalented Spottedpaw turned into the amazing medicine cat we know from Firepaw's era, the young Lionpaw becomes the respected Lionheart and the young Silverpaw finds out where his heart truly lies.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bluekit opened one of her eyes, narrowing them again as the first light of dawn, that made its way into the nursery blinded her.

Blinking, slowly propelling her limbs into a sitting position she yawned, her jaws wide open in a wordless mew.

Stretching her paws away from her, she shook her head one last time, trying to rid the morning-drowsiness from it.

Taking in a deep breath she scented some of her clan-mates, many different scents mingling outside in the clearing outside of the nursery.

Turning back she looked at the still-snoring, peaceful looking shape of Silverkit next to the grayish pelt of their mother.

Cocking her head, Bluekit let out a startled mew. A wave of confusion had flooded her, something that she should remember, but couldn't.

She let her eyes waver around the nursery, but she could spot nothing special.

Barely a rabbit hop away she saw the small shapes of Wingkit and Spottedkit still asleep next to their mother. In the nest closest to hers, Stormcloud and Silverkit lay curled up together. Bluekit had a bond with Stormcloud, if not as strong as Silverkits', but as soon as she was old enough, she had insisted on having her own nest, lying down to sleep at night, left in peace to dwell over her own thoughts had always given her a strange feeling of satisfaction. Stormcloud's tail encircling Silverkit affectionately, even though he and Bluekit were nearing their apprenticeships.

That was it! With a little squeak of excitement Bluekit jumped up, bounced to her sibling, lightening her steps to make sure not to wake Spottedkit or Wingkit, giving his belly a nudge with her paw.

Silverkit continued to sleep, his snores a more muffled than loud noise, his whiskers twitching momentarily as he shifted in his moss, his muzzle buried in Stormcloud's pelt.

Letting out a hiss of impatience Bluekit jabbed him in the belly, harder than she intended to.

The light gray kit jumped up, his eyes wide with surprise and fear, letting out a screech of defiance at being woken so painfully. His eyes made their way around the nursery, and, upon spotting Bluekit with an outstretched paw wearing a guilty expression, he let his fur lie flat again, and stretched, showing off the thick gray fur that was obviously his mothers'.

"Good morning to you, too, Bluekit," he meowed sarcastically, beginning to lick his paws.

Bluekit rolled her eyes and flicked her tail impatiently.

"It's not my fault you sleep longer than all the hedgehogs in the forest together!" she protested.

Stormcloud blinked drowsily, her eyes narrowed at her two kits, but not truly angry, her blue eyes had a vivid gleam in them.

"Great StarClan, I'll be grateful when you're made apprentices, getting some sleep with you in the nursery is about as likely as me becoming clan leader."

"Pretty likely, then?" Silverkit replied with a purr in his mother's direction, rubbing his muzzle against hers.

Bluekit rolled her eyes and turned to Spottedkit, the young tortoiseshell that had been born several moons after her. Sometimes the strong bond that Silverkit shared with their mother annoyed her, Bluekit had always preferred sitting outside the nursery to watch the warriors come in with the first fresh-kill of the day rather than curling up beside Stormcloud and missing the first streaks of dawn as they lightened up the dark-blue night sky.

Spottedkit was awake now, her beautifully dappled coat gleaming in the little sunlight that made its way through small entrance to the nursery.

"Mind you, I agree with Stormcloud," she meowed, her amber eyes shining teasingly, "although, I hope ThunderClan isn't attacked for the next moons of your apprenticeship, all we'll have to defend our camp would be some drowsy apprentices!"

Bluekit growled playfully, relaxing in the presence of her friend.

"Oh no, Spottedkit, I'm going to be the best ThunderClan warrior ever! All the ShadowClan warriors will run back into their territory with their stinking tails between their legs when they see ME on patrol!"

"Oh yes, sure, Bluekit," Spottedkit meowed, ignoring Stormcloud's half hearted attempt of trying to reinforce the Warrior Code: 'ShadowClan don't stink!' that was muffled by a purr of agreement, "they'll run away because they'll be afraid of treading on your paws and having to deal with Dewstar's anger at having an apprentice with broken paws because of it! Dewstar will have to change your name. Of course, you will be Brokenpaws, the poor warrior who broke her paws on her first outing in ThunderClan territory..."

The rest of Spottedkit's meows were drowned in a muffled squeak as Bluekit sprang, aiming for the she-cat's back.

The other she-cat was so surprised at Bluekit's attack that she let Bluekit's weight bowl her over, and Bluekit clung on to her den-mate's pelt as they tussled on the nursery-floor, rolling over Wingkit, who let out a loud caterwaul at having Spottedkit and Bluekit's weight on her back at the same time, and Spottedkit's nest, coming to a stop as they bumped into Stormcloud and Silverkit.

Silverkit was wearing an expression of outmost laughter, Bluekit could see her brother was barely able to hide his amusement, his whiskers were twitching, but Stormcloud didn't look as amused.

Hissing, she curled her tail around herself and Silverkit, and mewed, too sharply for Bluekit's taste:

"Bluekit! Don't you know any better than to start a fight in the middle of the nursery when half of us are still asleep? Haven't I taught you better? I'm sure you don't want to be confined to doing elder's chores as soon as you start your apprenticeship?"

"And for you, Spottedkit, I'll make sure your mother hears of this."

Bluekit stared at the ground, not wanting to look into Stormcloud's disappointed eyes again, her paws suddenly feeling heavy with shame, her ears turned back, her early excitement vanished.

With a little cuff to her ear with her tail, Stormcloud turned away from Bluekit, closing her eyes again, obviously seeing the accident as settled.

A nudging from Spottedkit had her look up again, to see the other kit staring at her with a mixture of admiration and disbelief.

"You're being apprenticed?" she meowed, her tone still mixed with disbelief.

Forgetting her bad mood instantly, Bluekit nodded, her eyes filled with apprehension.

"Yes, finally, me and Silverkit reached our sixth moon a little less than a moon ago, already, I don't know what took Dewstar so long."

Sheepishly, she added: "I've been counting the sunrises. Then Dewstar told me yesterday."

"Erm, that's why I woke you up, Silverkit," she added angling her ear towards him, hoping Silverkit would accept becoming an apprentice as excuse enough for him to be woken so harshly.

Silverkit's ears were pricked, now, a look of surprise and pleasure passing his eyes.

"Yeeeesss!" he meowed, jumping up, barely able to contain his excitement. "Finally we get to meet real cats from the other clans instead of sitting around her all day listening to lousy nursery tales!"

Stormcloud coughed dryly and Silverkit gave her an apologetic look before turning back to Bluekit.

"Did Dewstar say who are mentors would be?" he mewed eagerly, his early trouble with Bluekit obviously forgotten.

"Mousebrain!" Spottedkit let out a mrrrow of laughter. ", its not- wait, I'm moons younger, and know something you don't? Wait a second, I should savor this moment."

Shifting away from the hungry look of her two friends she closed her eyes, settling her head down on her paws.

Silverkit groaned and batted her head with his paw, claws sheathed, which she ducked away from easily.

"Come-on, Spottedkit, you can play know-it-all kit later!"

Grinning mischievously the amber-eyed she-cat turned to face them again.

"Well, it's part of the warrior code that we aren't told who our mentors are to be yet."

Her usual teasing voice had a strange seriousness to it as she talked about the warrior code.

"But, it's usually not to hard to find out. See, Dewstar tells the mentors ahead of time, so, if any warrior looks at you especially curiously, like you're a fresh piece of fresh-kill or looks like he's groomed himself more than a dozen times, that cat could be your mentor!"

Bluekit tried to stare at Spottedkit angrily, after all, there was some difference between a ThunderClan cat and the mice that the warriors brought in as fresh-kill, but she couldn't resist the temptation. Poking her head out of the nursery, she scanned the clearing.

The clearing was bustling with action; the streaks of dawn that had awoken Bluekit earlier now seemed to have spread across the whole sky, hiding Silverpelt behind their warm and inviting colors, that would soon be replaced by the soft light blue that covered the sky when it wasn't raining. Bluekit could see Tawnyspots exchange a few words with Whitefrost before turning back to a group of cats and leading them out of camp, dawn patrol, she guessed.

Graywing, the former RiverClan she-cat came out of the warriors den, her gray pelt glowing, her steps still a bit unsteady. She greeted her denmate, Sandtail, a dark brown tabby with a quick flick of her tail before joining a small group of apprentices at the fresh-kill pile, nosing through the remains.

Bluekit's eyes stayed with the dark tabby for a moment, and as if she could feel Bluekit's gaze on her back, Sandtail turned her head towards the nursery, and blinked at the kit.

Excitement fluttering around in her stomach, Bluekit tucked her head into the nursery again, her eyes alight.

"I think that dark tabby in front of the warrior's den is my mentor!" she meowed, purring proudly.

Immediately, Silverkit and Spottedkit's heads darted out of the nursery, Spottedkit's head returned a heartbeat later, purring with amusement.

"Bluekit, you don't mean Sandtail, do you? She's Lionpaw's mentor!" she pointed out, shaking her head in faked dismay at the thought of someone not knowing that.

Before Bluekit could spit a retort back, she heard a strange wheezing noise, and she jumped up, twisting to see where it came from. At the entrance of the nursery, Silverkit lay on his back, twisting and turning, and making a strange choking noise.

Bluekit rushed to him, aware of Stormcloud's worried gaze on her kit, but as she got closer, she realized her brother felt no pain; he was having a laughing fit.

"Sandtail…looked at me…she must be my mentor!" he mewed, imitating Bluekit's excited voice, his twitching whiskers revealing how close he was to cracking up again.

"We better not let her wander over the ShadowClan border, Spottedkit; she might take a look at ShadowClan's leader and think he's her mentor if he stares back at her!"

Bluekit moaned, not daring to send a prayer up to StarClan, thinking they would probably be having laughing fits at the moment, too.

A heartbeat before Bluekit did, Silverkit scented a cat nearing the nursery, and jerked up, straightening, desperately trying to lick the dust that had gathered on his fur from his pelt.

_Dewstar! _ Bluekit had recognized the scent aswell, and straightened up, giving her fur a quick, self-conscious lick.

As if he had been listening to her thoughts, Dewstar entered the nursery with his usual, quick and feisty stride, upon which Bluekit snorted, thinking again of the stupidity of ThunderClan's leader before Dewstar, surely he should have been named Quickstep.

Dewstar gazed at her for a second, curiosity brimming his eyes, and there was a certainty, also, that made Bluekit shiver, surely he hadn't been able to read her thoughts?

Dewstar nodded at the kits, gazing at Bluekit and Silverkit especially warmly before turning to press his muzzle against Stormcloud's, who purred in return, not hiding her obvious delight at seeing this particular cat.

"I heard some strange noises coming from the nursery, hissing, screeching and choking, I thought I'd come and see if everything's alright."

At that, Stormcloud whispered something in his ear, and his smile grew.

After what seemed like moons, Dewstar pulled away from Stormcloud, and turned to focus on his kits, his gaze passing over both of them, lingering over each of them in turn. After the quick look-over she had received from her father, Bluekit was surprised at the way Dewstar stared at Silverkit, uncertainty lingering in his eyes, but she blinked, guessing she was so excited it must be an illusion.

"Bluekit, Silverkit, are your claws sharp, your ears pricked, and your senses ready to be educated in the ways of the forest?"

Bluekit stared at her leader, in shock, even her tail still for once, even though she had already known her apprenticeship was nearing.

Beside her, Silverkit kept his gathered pose, and nodded coolly, shaking a few more sand-corns from his pelt as he did, although Bluekit could tell from the way his eyes burned into Dewstar's and the way he seemed to cling to every word that he was just as excited as she was.

Bluekit wanted to reassure her father that she was going to put every ounce of her energy into becoming a warrior the clan could be proud of, and she opened her jaws to let out a tremendous battle cry, but all that could come out was a small, squeaky and nervous sounding 'Yes.'

Bluekit felt her cheeks burning bright red, and she hoped her blue-gray pelt hid her embarrassment; surely Dewstar wanted strong, talented warriors, and not kits that squeaked like mice when questioned.

Dewstar didn't notice it, or if he did, he hid it well. Taking another small rabbitstep towards his two kits he gave them each a quick lick before stepping back, his eyes gleaming.

"Very well, you two. Then follow me," he mewed, padding out of the nursery with his strong, confident stride.

So, yes, I'm sorry for the pretty boring chapter. I just wanted to begin with Bluestar as a kit, to show, how unlike Bluestar she truly started out. Again, all reviews are truly appreciated.


	3. Chapter 2:  Bluepaw and Silverpaw

Now, before I start this chapter- this is b not /b Lionpaw, the son of Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight. This is Lionpaw from the original Warriors series, Lionheart, (if you haven't noticed yet, that this fic takes place long before The Power of Three, so it'd be impossible for the other Lionpaw to be there, too ). I just thought I'd say that before I start to clear up any confusion. ;)

Also, regarding the reviews, Dewsong mentioned that Bluepaw, Lionpaw and Spottedpaw probably weren't apprentices. I agree, but I thought Lionpaw, Spottedpaw, Bluepaw, Whitepaw, Redpaw, Silverpaw and Wingpaw would give me a nice array of characters to POV from and to make the story interesting.

Lionpaw's gaze was locked with that of the cat that was standing only a few pawsteps away from him, her eyes were big, sparkling, warm pools of blue.

He blinked, trying desperately to avert his gaze elsewhere, but sighing, he stopped trying, and left himself drown in those endless blue pools.

The face of the white she-cat seemed to reflect his own feelings and he purred loudly, wanting nothing more than to jump up into the air and shout out his luck to the whole of StarClan, and ThunderClan too, for that matter.

It took only one, two heartbeats, two light, quick steps and Lionpaw stood right in front of her. He shivered at the closeness between them. Her sweet, yet distinctive scent almost took his breath away, and it took him a few moments to regain control of himself again.

Slowly, almost afraid of the she-cat disappearing if he moved too suddenly or quickly he gave the she-cat's a cautious, lick, purring when she didn't flinch away from his touch as she had so many times before.

Still careful, Lionpaw pressed his muzzle against her own, and quietly at first, and then more loudly the she-cat began to purr.

Lionpaw's stomach seemed to be filled with dozens of tiny mice, jumping up and down, making him feel a strange tickling sensation.

Suddenly, the noise changed. The cat's friendly purr changed to a hiss, and the scent faded slowly.

Lionpaw's eyes widened and he let out a yowl of frustration.

"No…, please don't leave now," he pleaded, letting out another yowl.

"Lionpaw?!"

Lionpaw's eyes jerked open, surprised and slightly irritated by the new voice, he and Whitefrost rarely ever spoke.

Immediately, he groaned.

He was no longer in a grassy clearing next to a white she-cat but lying in his mossy nest, next to Whitepaw and Redpaw. It must be past dawn already, the den was very clearly illuminated by early rays of sunlight.

Whitepaw coughed. To Lionpaw's utmost embarrassment, his muzzle was pressed against Whitepaw's, in the obvious sign of affection meant for Whitefrost.

Redpaw, who stood at the entrance of the den, blocking the light, purred loudly.

"I leave you two alone to go see if Tailfeather's awake yet, and this is what happens? ThunderClan's newest pair, eh?"

Whitepaw's lips were still etched in the snarl that had pulled Lionpaw out of his dream, his eyes wide with confusion and annoyance; so Lionpaw hastily pulled his muzzle away, twisting to give his tail a quick, self conscious lick.

"Sorry, Whitepaw," he grunted, ashamed of his own behavior. It hadn't been the first time that Whitefrost had been the center of his time spent sleeping; hopefully nothing like this had ever happened before…?

Whitepaw relaxed, to Lionpaw's relief, the tension disappeared from his body, and he yawned, eyeing the two other apprentices before jumping up, stretching, and padding out of the den, only throwing a quick: "Hunting!" over his shoulder, before disappearing completely out of Lionpaw's view.

Lionpaw's brow creased into a frown. "Do you think he'll get over it?"

Redpaw shook his head, obviously irritated. "Great StarClan, Lionpaw, you were _dreaming_! I'm pretty sure Whitepaw knows you have no intention of becoming his mate."

Lionpaw rolled his eyes and hissed playfully. "I know _that,_ Redpaw. It's just, he always seems so absent. I don't think he's ever asked me if I want to go hunting, and he always eats alone."

Redpaw gawked at Lionpaw. "You haven't noticed, yet?"

Lionpaw shot him a questioning look: "What? Wait…You don't mean…Is Whitepaw crushing on one of the she-cat warriors? Hmm, I do suppose Graywing is pretty attractive, doesn't matter too many mousewhiskers that she used to be a RiverClan cat and if Stormcloud weren't Dewstar's mate-"

Redpaw let out a hiss of frustration, mingled with amusement. "Lionpaw, I truly think you're the only tom whose thoughts seem to constantly revolve around she-cats."

More quietly he added: "I...I think Whitepaw's a bit jealous, of us."

Lionpaw stared at Redpaw. "Whitepaw jealous of me and you? Yeah, right, Redpaw, and I thought it was only the ShadowClan cats with bees in their brains. Why should _he _be jealous of _us_? Whenever we train together, he's first to answer Patchpelt', Sandtail' or Tailfeather's questions, and whenever we hunt, he dashes off, only to return two heartbeat's later with a thrush as big as he is."

Redpaw nodded matter-of-factly. "That's exactly it, Lionpaw. Remember, he's younger than we are. I think he couldn't bear for us to be warriors before he is, so he's working extra hard. And, well, Lionpaw, don't you think we've been excluding him, now, for a while?"

Lionpaw closed his eyes to think. He always thought it was easier to order what was going in his mind when he wasn't distracted by a hundred different scents or sights.

It was true; he and Redpaw were closer than most apprentices. Although they weren't born littermates, they had been born within sunrises of one another, fooled around in the nursery together and had been apprenticed together. Back when they had been new apprentices, they had been the only apprentices ThunderClan had; Stormcloud's kits had been around 5 moons old back then, too young to be apprenticed, which had immediately toughened their bond even further, because after all, ridding the elders of their ticks was only half as bad if you had someone to do it with. When Whitepaw was apprenticed a little less than a moon later, they had already grown used to it being only them, being with Whitepaw always seemed very awkward, and since chores were usually done in pairs, Whitepaw had often ended up doing things alone.

Lionpaw grimaced, realizing there was truth behind Redpaw's words, after all.

"Okay, okay, I guess I do see your point. Em, we can ask Whitepaw to go, maybe, hunting, later?" he shrugged the topic 'Whitepaw' off quickly.

"Now, what did you wake me for? It was your voice that shook me out of that dream, remember?" he frowned, remembering Whitefrost's gentle touch…

At first Redpaw looked dumbfounded, but then he caught himself. "Ah, yes, of course. I saw Dewstar heading out of the nursery with Stormcloud's kits at his side; I think they're being apprenticed!"

Lionpaw shot up from his sitting position immediately. New apprentices, this was going to be fun! And, maybe the topic Whitepaw could be solved easier if there were more cats in the den.

"The kits, they are Stormcloud and Dewstar's, a she-cat and one tom?"

Redpaw nodded, no longer being able to conceal his excitement, bouncing around their den like a kit.

Suddenly, he stopped, and frowned.

"Maybe we should get them some moss, you know so they can make-"

Redpaw's words were cut short by Dewstar's earsplitting yowl, a sound that Lionpaw had long since grown used to, but often, he still found it disturbing when the loud noise broke through the peaceful camp.

Flinching his ears back in annoyance, Lionpaw mewed: "Good riddance, we sure must be unlucky to have the one leader in the forest whose voice is obviously three times as loud as all of ours' together! Too late for the moss, now."

Thinking quickly, he tore some moss off from their own nests with his claws unsheathed, and pushed them together into two small piles, temporary places to sleep on for ThunderClan's newest apprentices.

That done, he quickly trotted out of the den, lengthening his stride to catch up with Redpaw.

They were two of the last cats to arrive in the clearing, most of the clan seemed to be settled there already, some sitting comfortably curled up next to each other, others yet were finishing off small pieces of fresh-kill, leftovers from the sunrise before, obviously hunting patrols had not yet been sent out.

Lionpaw sat down on a spot where he had a good view of the Highrock, and scanned the clearing.

It was quite obvious to see who the two new apprentices would be, from on top of the Highrock Dewstar's gaze kept flicking over to his mate, Stormcloud, who was seated a few rabbithops away from the Highrock, two kits at her side, although the kits were obviously ready for their apprenticeship considering their size.

One was a gray tabby with long fur and blue eyes, both of which matched Stormcloud's identically. The tom was big, very big for a kit; it probably wouldn't be very long until he outgrew him and Redpaw. Lionpaw could tell from his pose, his tail flicking calmly from side to side, his ears pricked, intently whispering something to his sister, that the he was either not very excited about this ceremony, which Lionpaw doubted, or the soon-to-be-apprentice was able to disguise his true feelings very well.

His sister was not quite as tall, or as well-built as him, she had a slender, lithe built that reminded him of Redpaw's, and her excitement was quite obvious, her tail shot straight up and her eyes glittering with excitement. Her fur had a most extraordinary color, she was gray, with a bluish taint, Lionpaw blinked to reassure himself that the unusual pelt was not an illusion of his, or a trick the sun was playing on him.

Lionpaw was sure these two would get little extra attention for being the kits of a Clan leader; neither had inherited any distinctive traits of the ThunderClan leader.

Narrowing his eyes, Lionpaw tried to remember what their names were, he was sure he had heard them before, perhaps Streamkit and Blazekit?

Noticing that all cats were present, now, Dewstar stepped forward, motioning for the Clan to be quiet with a quick flick of his tail.

"Cats of ThunderClan, it is time for Stormcloud's kits to be apprenticed, Silverkit and Bluekit have reached their sixth moon."

He nodded at the two kits, and they eagerly bounded up to him and to Lionpaw's surprise, Bluekit easily beat Silverkit to Dewstar with her long, quick steps, despite his being much taller. Silverpaw grunted good-naturedly, taking up a place on her side next to Dewstar.

"From this day forward, until she is given her warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Bluepaw."

The newly-named Bluepaw closed her eyes for a second, obviously wanting to savor the moment, before opening them again. Now her eyes were spiked with curiosity at which cat was to mentor her.

Glancing around the clearing, Lionpaw noticed Swiftclaw and Smallear sitting closest to the Highrock, the rest of the Clan had left them some space at the front. Both were watching the ceremony intently, perhaps even more intently than most of the other cats.

Lionpaw purred loudly. Swiftclaw was a young warrior, but he was well suited for the role of a mentor, and Smallear was a very experienced warrior that had already guided many cats before to their warrior names.

"Swiftclaw," Dewstar continued, "you are a young warrior, but Brownfur has taught you well, and you have proven more than once that you are a warrior of great intelligence and are gifted with fighting skills that make you irreplaceable within ThunderClan. You shall mentor Bluepaw. Take care of her, and in StarClan's name, teach her to become a warrior the clan can become proud of."

Swiftclaw nodded solemnly. "I will, Dewstar."

He padded forward, towards the blue-gray she-cat, and gently touched noses with her before withdrawing again to the crowd of cats so that Bluepaw could watch her brother being apprenticed.

A look of unease flickered passed Dewstar's eyes, making Lionpaw narrow his eyes in suspicion. What was wrong with Dewstar?

Before he had a chance to point it out to Redpaw, the look was gone, and Dewstar had started speaking again.

"Until this apprentice has rightfully earned his warrior-name, he shall be known as Silverpaw."

He continued, perhaps even a bit cautiously: "There were many cats suitable for training Silverpaw, so it was especially hard to choose one. After a lot of forethought, I have decided to train Silverpaw myself."

His decision was greeted by shocked silence. Lionpaw himself just stared at his leader, and then chuckled quietly; poor Silverpaw had a father, mentor and clan-leader all in one cat.

"But Dewstar, surely you know it's against the Warrior-code for a father to mentor his own kit! It's not up to us to question the will of StarClan for the sake of one cat's apprenticeship!" Sandtail, Lionpaw's own mentor, finally spoke up.

"Like you said, there were many other cats ready to mentor him," she added, casting a sympathetic glance in Smallear's direction.

Lionpaw glanced at Stormcloud, to see how she was taking to her own mate now mentoring their kit. Her features were drawn into a frown, but Lionpaw couldn't see anger, or disapproval there, only curiosity, she was obviously waiting for Dewstar to say more.

"Dewstar, times are not ideal for our Clan-leader to be divided between his duties as leader and mentor!" Patchpelt mewed, obviously agreeing with Sandtail.

Thistleclaw hissed. "It's obvious that he's been much too pampered already as a clan leader's son, with you training him, he'll not get to know the true life of an apprentice, only one of a soft kittypet."

Curiosity urged Lionpaw to look at Whitefrost, maybe Dewstar had spoken to her about Silverpaw, or maybe she had received a sign. Ignoring the warm feeling that always spread through him whenever he thought about or looked at the young medicine cat, he examined her expression. He couldn't decipher it, but her blue eyes were narrowed to thoughtful little slits.

Last of all, Smallear, whose lips were curled up in a snarl and whose eyes were gleaming with anger and disappointment, spoke up.

"I don't know what made you change your mind, Dewstar, I know it certainly can't be my warrior skills, because I've proven them, over and over, so if you believe the only cat worthy to mentor your son is you, than go ahead, I guess I can't argue with my clan _leader_."

Smallear stalked to his den, his back still arched with defiance.

"I'll bet a moon-worth of dawn-patrols that Dewstar told Smallear he'd get Silverpaw to mentor. I wonder what made him change his mind." Lionpaw whispered into Redpaw's ear, who didn't take his eyes of the Highrock, but gave a tiny nod of agreement and then shrugged, he probably knew little more than Lionpaw.

Dewstar's hiss shushed the clan.

"Silence! A clan leader choices mentors for apprentices, as I have done, I don't want to hear another mew about this matter."

The clan's astonishment about their leader's unusual harshness only grew as a single voice mewed, before the usual chanting of the new apprentice's name's could begin:

"But what if_I_don't want _you_ as a mentor?"


End file.
